dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chen
Perfil thumb|250px|Chen *'Nombre:' 첸 / 陈 / Chen *'Nombre real:' 김종대 / Kim Jong Dae *'Nombre chino:' 金鐘大 / Jīn Zhōng Dà *'Nombre japones:' キム・ジョンデ / Kimu Jon De *'Apodos:' Mateo, ChenChen, Chennie, captain beagle, Camello Chen, Orange, “Jjong-dda”, Chenderella. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo y Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Daejeon, Corea del Sur. *'''Estatura: 173cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo. *'Signo zodiacal chino : '''Mono. *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor, esposa e hijo. *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía '''Pre-Debut A principios del año 2011, Chen hizo una audición para SM Entertainment a través del S.M. Casting System de la compañía, a los 19 años. Fue trainee durante casi un año. Debut El 21 de febrero de 2012, Chen fue presentado como el último integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. Fue presentado en el teaser número 19 junto a Baekhyun y Lay. Luego el 29 de enero, se lanzó el video musical de sencillo prologo debut de EXO-M, What Is Love junto a su compañero Lu Han. Hizo su primera aparición pública como miembro de EXO junto Lu Han , Tao y Kai en los SBS Gayo Daejeon 2011. 2014: SM the Ballad. ''' Chen se unió al grupo de baladas SM the Ballad , formado inicialmente por SM Entertainment en 2010. En el segundo álbum del grupo Breath, cantó la versión china del sencillo principal "Breath" con Zhang Li Yin. También cantó un dueto con Krystal de f(x) titulado "When I Was ... When U Were ..." y "A Day Without You" con Jong Hyun de SHINee. Chen realizó sus duetos con Krystal y Jonghyun en vivo en el Recital Conjunto SM the Ballad el 12 de febrero. En julio de 2014, Chen lanzó su primera canción en solitario desde su debut titulada "The Best Luck" como una banda sonora original para el drama de SBS It's Okay, That's Love , protagonizada por su compañero miembro de EXO D.O. "The Best Luck" recibió el premio a Best OST by a Male Artist" y "Best OST Song" en los 5º Premios So-Loved y el 16th Seoul International Youth Film Festival, respectivamente. Chen también fue invitado como intérprete especial en los 3rd APAN Star Awards el 11 de noviembre de 2014, donde interpretó la canción en vivo. '''2015 En agosto de 2015, hizo su debut en el teatro musical interpretando el papel de Benny en la producción de SM C&C In the Heights. También participó y se convirtió en el subcampeón en la undécima ronda del programa de televisión musical King of Mask Singer bajo el alias "Legendary Guitar Man". 2016: Colaboración con Punch para el OST "Everytime", colaboración para SM Station con Heize para "Lil' Something" e "Years" con Dj Alesso En enero de 2016, Chen interpretó la canción "Imagine" de John Lennon con el pianista de fama mundial Steve Barakatt en el Sejong Center for the Performing Arts como parte del "Imagine Project Imagine" de UNICEF. En febrero de 2016, Chen junto a Punch cantaron a dueto "Everytime" como parte de la banda sonora de Descendants of the Sun de KBS. La canción debutó en el número uno en Gaon's weekly digital chart y aun hasta mas de dos meses de pasada su publicaciones se sigue ubicando en el número uno. El 5 abril de 2016, SM Entertainment revelo que Chen en colaboración con la rapera Heize, ellos lanzarían el siguiente sencillo digital para el proyecto SM Station con su sencillo digital titulado "Lil' Something", una canción producida por Ryu Jae-Hyun miembro de Vibe, que será lanzado el 13 de mayo. Además esta es la primera ocasión en la que los tres miembros de EXO se juntan para formar una unidad e interpretar una canción de una banda sonora. La canción se publicará en las listas musicales el 25 de agosto a las, 12 a.m. KST. El 4 de octubre de 2016, SM Entertainemt reveló que Chen regresaría a colaboraron el siguiente sencillo digital para el proyecto, SM Station, titulado "Years"' '''junto con el Dj Alesso que será lanzado el 7 de octubre, con una versión china y coreana. '2017: Colaboración con Dynamic Duo para "Nosedive" y colaboración con 10cm para SM Station 2 con "Bye Babe " El 8 de enero, una fuente de la agencia de Dynamic Duo, Amoeba Culture, reveló: “El primer artista para el proyecto-colaboración “Mixxxture” con Loen Entertainment es Chen de EXO. Planeamos publicar la canción a mitad de enero”. El teaser sólo da una pequeña muestra de la canción, la cual suena bastante tranquila, con notas de música electrónica, y cuenta con un hombre en una carretera sucia bailando en silencio en una silla. El teaser revela también que la canción se llama “Nosedive” y será lanzada el 24 de enero a la medianoche. Durante la emisión de “Kim Chang Ryul’s Old School” reveló que quiere colaborar con 10cm y la página oficial de Instagram de 10cm publicó un clip de audio del programa de radio y escribió: “¿Una oferta para colaborar con Chen de EXO? O …. Ok … Po … Por favor, ¿dame una llamada …?”, indicando que estaba sorprendido pero más que dispuesto a colaborar. El 26 de octubre, SM Entertainment reveló a través de un inesperado video que Chen de EXO y 10cm saldrán un tema juntos para SM STATION 2. 10cm y Chen de EXO lanzarán su dúo de SM STATION “Bye Babe” el 3 de noviembre a las 6 p.m junto a una foto teaser para "Bye Babe". es una pista acústica de medio tiempo co-producida por 10 cm. Tanto 10cm como Chen participaron también en la creación de las letras. '''2019: Debut en Solitario con su Primer mini álbum "April, and a flower" El 8 de marzo, se informó que planea lanzar un álbum en solitario en abril y está programando los preparativos para la filmación del video musical. En respuesta a los informes, SM Entertainment comentó: “Chen está preparando un álbum en solitario. El calendario exacto se revelará una vez que se confirme”. El 19 de marzo, se lanzó el primer teaser para el primer mini álbum de Chen, “April, and a flower”, que contendrá seis canciones y se lanzará el 1ero de abril a las 6 p.m. Los pedidos anticipados para el álbum físico estarán disponibles a partir del 19 de marzo. Su primer mini álbum “April, and a flower” incluye la canción principal “Beautiful goodbye” y cinco canciones más. Chen co-escribió la letra de la canción “Flower”. El 22 de marzo se lanzó una revisión detallada de lo que los fans pueden esperar del debut en solitario del miembro de EXO, tanto para la versión regular como para la versión Kihno del mini álbum. El 1 de abril a la medianoche KST, Chen reveló el video musical para “Beautiful Goodbye”. La emotiva balada la cual destacada de la hermosa voz de Chen, habla sobre pedirle a una persona que espere decir adiós hasta abril, para que su despedida pueda ser hermosa. El 1 de abril a las 7 p.m. KST, el miembro de EXO llevará a cabo una actuación sorpresa en la calle titulada “Chen’s April Busking”. Sin embargo, no revelará la locación con anticipación ya que será un evento sorpresa para sus fans. El evento también será transmitido en vivo internacionalmente a través de los canales de Naver V Live de SMTOWN y EXO. La canción principal “Beautiful Goodbye” se situó en el nº 1 en siete de las principales listas de música en tiempo real en Corea, incluyendo Melon, Genie, Buggs, Soribada, Olleh Music, Momople y Naver Music, 2do en Flo y el mini álbum logro situarse en lo más alto de las listas de iTunes Top Album en todo el mundo, siendo número 1 en al menos 32 países diferentes. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum "Dear My Dear"' El 29 de agosto, el medio de noticias News1 informó que se espera que Chen de EXO revele un álbum en algún momento a principios de octubre. En respuesta a los informes, SM Entertainment confirmó: “Chen de EXO se está preparando para lanzar un álbum en solitario a principios de octubre”. SM Entertainment reveló más detalles sobre el segundo álbum en solitario de Chen, titulado “Dear My Dear” compuesto de un total de seis canciones. La fecha de lanzamiento oficial es el 1 de octubre y las pre-órdenes online empezaron el 11 de septiembre. La lista de canciones para su álbum solista “Dear my dear”! Incluirá las canciones “Shall We?”, “My Dear”, “Amaranth”, “Hold you tight”, “You never know” y “Good night.” El 1 de octubre Chen lanzó el video musical para “Shall we?”, la cual es una canción de amor romántica con un estilo pop retro. El álbum logró el #1 en 36 países, incluyendo Francia, Finlandia, Noruega, Nueva Zelanda, Arabia Saudita, Egipto, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Nigeria, Tailandia, Turquía y muchos más. '2020: Colaboración con Dynamic Dou para el sencillo "You"' El 20 de enero, la compañía Amoeba Culture sorprendía con el teaser de Dynamic Duo,' '''la canción' "You"es una balada en la que el desamor es el tema principal. El estribillo corre a cargo de la melodiosa voz de Chen, que resuena por encima de la melodía R&B que protagoniza la balada, mientras que los raps de Choiza y Gaeko toman el protagonismo en el resto de líneas de la canción. El vídeo musical de su sencillo digital “You” fue lanzado el 23 de enero y es la primera colaboración entre Dynamic Duo y Chen de EXO en tres años. La canción habla de los cambios emocionales que las personas atraviesan, desde la negación hasta la autoculpa, tras una separación. La letra realista sobre la ruptura y la melodía lírica crean un sentimiento melancólico en la canción, mientras la letra habla de no poder hacer las cosas solo y extrañar la persona que solía ser en su vida. Dramas *EXO Next Door (LineTV, 2015) '''Temas para Dramas * Rainfall tema para Chief of Staff (2019) * Make It Count tema para Touch Your Heart (2019) * Cherry Blossom Love Song tema para 100 Days My Prince (2018) * I'm Not Okay tema para Missing 9 (2017) * For You (junto a Baekhyun y Xiumin) tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) * Everytime (junto a Punch) tema para Descendants of the Sun (2016) * Best Luck tema paraIt’s OK, It’s Love (2014) 'Temas para Películas' * Beautiful Accident (junto a Suho) tema para Beautiful Accident (2016) Temas para Videojuegos * Crush U (junto a Xiumin y Baekhyun) tema para Blade & Soul (2016). Musicales *'2015:' In the Heights Programas de TV/Internet *'2017: '''Kim Chang Ryul’s Old School (17.09.09 junto a Baekhyun) *'2017:' Fantastic Duo (17.07.09) *'2016': My SMTelevision (14.11.2016, junto a Xiumin) *'2016': The Return of Superman (18.09.2016, junto a Xiumin). *'2016: Happy Together(14.06.2016 , junto a Chanyeol y Suho) *'2016: '''Two Yoo Project Sugar Man (junto a Chanyeol) *'2016:'Traveling Withtout Our Manager (junto a Xiumin) *'2016: The Viewable SM - 4 episodios (junto a Chanyeol y Sehun) *'2016': Fantastic Duo (01 y 08.05.16, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O. y Xiumin) *'2016:' MBC Radio Star (24.02.16) *'2015:' MBC King of Mask Singer (23 y 30.08.2015) *'2015:' The Exploration Of The World (26.06.2015, junto a Sehun) *'2015:' Show! Music Core (11.04.2015, como MC Especial) *'2015:' Hello Counselor (13.04.2015, junto a Chanyeol y Baekhyun) *'2015:' (CCTV3) DingGeLongDongQiang (01.03.2015, junto a Tao) *'2015:' Super Junior-M - Guest House (03.01.2015, junto a Suho) *'2014:' Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Luhan, D.O y Baekhyun) *'2013:' (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Baekhyun, Lay, D.O y Luhan, entrevista) *'2013:' (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay) *'2013:' Star Face-Off Chuseok Special:"The Beatles"(20.09.2013, junto a Chanyeol, Lay y D.O) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan y Xiumin) *'2013:' KBS2Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, junto a Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin y Lay) *'2013:' KBS2 Immortal Songs 2 (17.08.13, Baekyun y Chen) *'2013:' 1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, junto a Chanyeol yD.O) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (01.07.13, junto a Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho y Kai) Programas de Radio *'2016': Sukira Special Dj (11.01.2016, junto a Sehun) *'2015:' Choi Hwa Jung Power Time (23.06.2015, junto a Chanyeol y Sehun) *'2015:' KBS 'Radio Show' (03.05.2015, junto a D.O) *'2015:' Youngstreet Radio (23.04.2015 junto a Chanyeol y Kai) *'2015:' Yoo In Na's Volume Up Radio (15.04.2015 junto a Baekhyun y Suho) *'2015:' Blue Night Radio (14.04.2015 junto a Chanyeol y Suho) *'2015:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.01.2015, junto a Xiumin) *'2015:' Sunny FM's Date (14.01.2015, junto a Suho) *'2014:' SBS Power FM K.Will's Youngstreet (15.03.2014, junto a Chanyeol) *'2013:' KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Luhan) *'2013:' MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Luhan) *'2013:' (SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Luhan) *'2013:' Young street Radio (13.12.2013, junto a D.O y Baekhyun) *'2013:' ShimShimTapa (11.12.2013, junto a D.O y Baekhyun) *'2013:' SBS Love Game (11.12.2013, junto a D.O y Baekhyun) *'2013:' Gayo Plaza Radio (09.12.2013 junto a Baekhyun y D.O) *'2013:' Sukira kiss the radio (16.09.2013, junto a Baekhyun como dj especiales) *'2013:' Midday Hopeful Song (29.08.2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.07.13, junto a Baekyun como DJ especiales) *'2013:' KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Lay, Baekyun, Chanyeol y D.O). *'2013:' Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris y Baekyun). *'2013:' SBS-Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, y Tao). Discografía Mini Álbum Single Digital Colaboraciones *Ailee - Love (Feat. Chen) (2019) *Onestar - May We Bye (Feat. Chen) (2019) *Vibe - Lil' Something (Acoustic Ver.) (Feat. Chen) (2016) Composiciones *EXO - Love Shot (2018) Letra *EXO - Light Out (2017)' Letra' *10 cm x Chen -''' Bye Babe (2017) Letra' *EXO - Touch It (2017) 'Letra' *EXO - Ko Ko Bop' (2017) '''Letra *EXO - She's Dreaming''' (2016) '''Letra *EXO - Promise (2015) Letra Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo:' EXO **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Sub-Unidad:' EXO-CBX *'Grupo Proyecto:' S.M. The Ballad. *'Tipo de voz:' Tenor lírico ligero ** Rango: E2 ~ Bb5 (3 octavos y 3 notas) ** Registro: A2/Bb2 ~ A4 *'Símbolo:' Escorpión (Rayos) *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' 4 meses. * Hobbies: Cantar y montar en bicicleta. *'Religión:' Católico **'Nombre bautismal:' Mateo *'Modelo a seguir:' Jong Hyun de SHINee *'Fanclub:' Dandelion (nombro así a sus seguidores de su canal de youtube) *Fue reclutado por SM en 2011 en un campeonato de canto, al cual se presentó tras no haber sido admitido en la Universidad de Música que quería. Fue recomendado por su instructor vocal a la compañía. *Fue presentado en 2011 Gayo Daejun SBS junto a LuHan, Kai y Tao. *Se sabe que toca el piano, pero nunca lo ha tocado delante de los fans. *Chen se posicionó #3 en el Top 3 de los 'Idols cantantes' del programa de Mnet (2014). * En el 2015 hubieron fuertes rumores sobre una posible relación amorosa con Yoon Bomi de Apink desde 2013. Los rumores fueron negados por Bomi un año después. * Para la fiesta de Halloween 2014 de la SM, Chen se disfrazó de ahjumma. En la de 2015, de Harry Potter. En 2016 no hubo fiesta de Halloween debido a la intranquilidad política de Corea del Sur en ese momento. * Compuso la letra de la canción Promise (la melodía fue hecha por Lay y el rap por Chanyeol). Lay explicó que tras crear la melodía les dijo a los miembros que quien quisiera ayudarle se pasase por la habitación y Chen fue el único que lo hizo, y según este fue porque tiene mucho tiempo libre. * Hizo el musical In The Heights junto con YDG, Luna, Key y Dongwoo. Su personaje era Benny, al igual que el de Sunggyu. Chen fue a ver a Sunggyu actuar. * Donó 300 000 wons a una iglesia de su ciudad natal para ayudar a restaurarla. * Tiene un bosque con su nombre, regalo de sus fans. * Fue el primer miembro de EXO en cantar un OST y fue para el drama de D.O por lo que le está muy agradecido. D.O, dijo que no podía imaginar a ninguna otra persona cantando esa canción y que pudiese hacerlo mejor. (canción). * En el 2018 sus fans de regalo por el día de su cumpleaños compraron un terreno en Escocia por lo que se le otorgó el título de "Lord". * Antes de ser rookie, Chen se operó de la membrana de debajo de la lengua para poder conseguir hacer el sonido de la "r frotada". * Es conocido por sus distintas donaciones. En enero de 2017 se reveló que había donado al centro de Empoderamiento de Mujeres de Siheung para contribuir al proyecto "Jóvenes, sed emprendedores!". También se conoce que donó 20 millones de wones al Centro de Bienestar 1% de Siheung en octubre de 2016 y en marzo de 2016 al Centro de Servicios de Familias Multiculturales de Siheung. *La letrista Jo Yoon Kyung nombró a Chen como un letrista novato que debemos estar al pendiente. Ella dijo: “Es bueno que Chen esté muy unido a sus huellas y esté lleno de ambición. Creo que llegará a ser excelente en poco tiempo”. *Chen apareció en “Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time” de SBS PowerFM como invitado el 4 de octubre 2019, un oyente envió el texto: “Creo que la voz de Chen encaja muy bien con la de IU. Por favor colabora con ella”. Chen expresó su felicidad por el mensaje y dijo: “Este es un comentario que realmente deseo que se haga realidad”. Luego mostró su admiración por IU como compañero cantante y dijo: “Mientras me preparaba para mis canciones en solitario, escuchaba mucho las canciones de IU y las practicaba”. *El día 13 de enero de 2020 se anunció de manera oficial que contraerá matrimonio con su prometida con quien espera un hijo. El idol dio el comunicado: "Hola, soy Chen. Estoy escribiendo porque tengo algo que decirte. No sé cómo empezar y estoy muy nervioso por dar la noticia. Pero quería ser el primero en decirle a mis fanáticos, quién me mostraron amor y apoyo, así que estoy escribiendo a pesar de mi tosca escritura. Tengo una novia con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Al principio, estaba preocupado por las consecuencias de mi decisión. Pero lo estaba discutiendo con la etiqueta y los miembros sobre cómo entregar esto, para que no se sorprenda de la nada. Pero luego recibí buenas noticias. Ahora que no podía hacer lo que había planeado con mi agencia y miembros, acumulé mi coraje, aunque no estoy completamente preparado. No pude aguantarlo más. Agradezco a mis miembros que realmente me felicitaron, y muchas gracias por su amor y apoyo. Estaré eternamente agradecido por tu amor y haré lo mejor que pueda en mi lugar, como siempre, para corresponder a tu amor. Gracias siempre". Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Baidu) *Canal de Youtube Galería Chen01.jpg Chen02.jpg Chen03.jpg Chen04.jpg Chen05.jpg Chen06.jpg Chen7.jpg Chen8.jpg Videografía CHEN 첸 '사월이 지나면 우리 헤어져요 (Beautiful goodbye)' MV|Beautiful goodbye CHEN 첸 '우리 어떻게 할까요 (Shall we?)' MV| Shall we? 'Colaboraciones' Vibe X Chen X Heize - Lil' Something|Chen & Heize - Lil' Something Alesso X CHEN - Years|Alesso & Chen - Years Dynamic Duo, Chen - Nosedive|Dynamic Duo & Chen - Nosedive STATION 10cm X CHEN 'Bye Babe' Live Video| 10cm & Chen - Bye Babe 다이나믹 듀오 (Dynamicduo), 첸 (CHEN) - '혼자 (You)' MV| Dynamic Duo & Chen - You Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019